Here Comes The Sun
by Dana101
Summary: Remus can't sleep after the full moon because of nightmares. Good thing Sirius is there. Rated K plus to be safe. It was SUPPOSED to be slash, but it didn't come out right. So now if you turn your head and look away, you can ignore it. Marauder's Era


**An: This was supposed to be Remus and Sirius slash, but it didn't work. So you can take it as Sirius just being a REALLY good friend, but why would you want to do that? They rock! I don't know what year this story takes place, but it's before The Snape Incident, and after they become anamaguses (did I spell that right?). Flame my story and I will yell at you in Latin. And then I will send my piranha after you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song Here Comes the Sun. I do not own Harry Potter. But I do have some handcuffs. I'm also writing a story with my best friend.**

**This story is unbetaed.**

**Songfic to Here Comes The Sun  
**

Moony howled at the moon from the Shrieking Shack, and Padfoot grinned, in a way dogs only can. It was five in the morning and Remus's transformation was almost over. The sun slowly started to rise, sending beams of light in all directions. Light filtered into the shack and Moony slowly reformed into a little boy, sinking to the ground in exhaustion, promptly falling asleep. Sirius, James, and Peter all turned back into their human forms. Sirius grabbed Remus's robes and laid them over the sleeping boy. He picked up Remus and laid him on the bed, tucking him in with mother-like affection.

James snickered, "Aw… Is mommy Sirius gonna take care of wittle Remy?" he teased.

Sirius glared, "Shuttup, James."

James held up his hand in surrender, "I'm just joking, calm down."

Sirius was about to reply when Remus whimpered and thrashed around in his sleep, and he was by his side in a second, "Shhh… Remy, it's just a dream. Shhh…" Sirius shook Remus awake.

"What? Huh?" Remus sat up alarmed.

Peter spoke up, "You were having a bad dream."

"Oh, thanks for waking me up."

"Yeah, yeah," James yawned waving the thanks away, "Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See ya. You coming, Pete?"

Peter popped up from his spot on the floor, "I'm coming!"

James turned to the others, "Sirius?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Nah, I'll stay hear with Remy"

"Kay, see you two at breakfast. Don't do anything Lily wouldn't do." James joked.

"You mean 'Don't do anything at all'?" Sirius retorted.

Remus laughed and James frowned, "Lily does loads of stuff! She breathes… and eats… and yells at me… and smiles… and…" James sighed, looking lost in his own little world. Peter led him away to the door, rolling his eyes.

Sirius turned to Remus, "Well, back to sleep, you."

Remus looked down and blush, "Um… Siri? Do I really need to sleep? I'm not tired." He then yawned and blushed harder because he was caught lying.

Sirius raised his eyebrow and pushed Remus down into a laying position, and then laid down beside him, "Why don't you want to fall asleep, Remy?" He whispered in Remus's ear.

Remus looks away and muttered, "Nightmares…"

Sirius smiled and wrapped his arms around Remus's waist, "You don't think that I would make sure you don't have nightmares?"

Remus bit his lip and Sirius started to sing, "Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say, It's alright. Little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here…" Remus's eyelids fluttered closed and a soft smile graced his lips, as he fell asleep. Sirius smiled in return, and leaned down to kiss Remus's forehead, "Sleep tight, Remy." And he drifted off to sleep, still holding Remus in his arms.

)-)-)-)-)-)-)-(-(-(-(-(-(

Remus stirred, and cracked his eyes open. He looked down and saw Sirius with his arms around him. He grinned and whispered, "Thanks Siri," then snuggled back down under the covers and fell back to sleep.

**AN: I hated that story. The ending was to abrupt and it was too short. Does anyone have a suggestion to make it better? Sorry James sounds so mean, he's just tired. They are still best friends.**


End file.
